Devil's May Bleed
by gorutovssageta
Summary: A alternate story about two brothers and two sisters who meet in the middle of a sibling rivalry my first fanfiction flames allowed just go easy lolz and please give advice or anything rating might change throughout the story.
1. A New World Order

This is my first fanfic! I changed a few things to make the story make more sense. The characters in the story besides the ones I created for the story are owned by their respected creators. Please comment!

The Demon Gates were opening. As the battle between Dante and Vergil continued, the gates of Hell continued to open, fusing the realms of humans and demons together gradually. As this was happening, it was not known that a space time anomaly was occurring as another world in another dimension was also being affected by this predicament. A girl name Saya and her chevalier Hagi were also in a sibling rivalry with Saya's younger sister Diva. Saya and her younger sister Diva were in an epic battle of tremendous proportions outside the theater of Fuma. As they battled in their dimension, and Dante and Vergil battled in their dimensions, the two dimensions began to collide.

Dante took a deep breath and stuck his sword into the ground and began to lean on it. Vergil did the same, breathing heavily. "You know, bro, you seriously are a class act," Dante said, smiling broadly. Vergil gave a dark smile. "As are you, little brother." With quick movements, the two brothers grabbed their swords and ran at each other, and continued their violent clash. Saya looked over at Diva, her anger at its limits, preparing to finish the battle. Diva gave an evil smile and lifted her sword. "So, are you ready to finish this big sister?" Saya wiped her mouth, blood trickling down her chin. "I'll kill you Diva." They both went after each other again, sword clashing violently. At that moment, where in both dimensions, the siblings attacked each other, is where the barrier that had kept these two worlds separate broke. Suddenly, in both worlds, a wave of fire was rushed upon the worlds. With Hell wide open, the seal completely shattered and demons were let loose upon the combined worlds. Chiropterans that were already in Saya's world were brushed across the new world, beginning war with the demons. As this occurred, Dante and Vergil, who were fighting in the entrance to the Demon World, stopped their fight and watched this occur. Dante put his sword in his sheath and put his hand on his head. "Great," he said, stomping his foot on the ground. "Now I have to deal with this crap." Vergil put away his sword and began to grimace."Dammit," he said, brushing his hair back with his hand. He grabbed both amulets of Sparda and teleported away. "Hey! Wait you bastard!" Dante screamed, running towards the area Vergil disappeared at. Suddenly, a great yellow light came towards Dante, bathing him in it.

Saya looked up as she looked through the window of the theater and saw the sky turn blood red. "What the heck is…?" Saya started, and then dodged an attack from Diva. Diva smiled then gave a small laugh. "Giving up already big sister?" She asked, preparing for another attack. Suddenly, a huge winged demon came crashing into the theater, its great wings blowing away everything that it touched. Saya looked up wide eyed at the great beast, trying to not get blown away by the wind. Diva dropped her sword, backing up as she saw the monstrosity. Saya looked over at her, then back at the beast. "So, that's not your creation, huh Diva?" Saya asked, grasping her sword tightly in her hand. The demon gave a tremendous scream and lowered its head. Saya looked at the demon, prepared to fight. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and the demon trembled. Then 4 more gunshots filled the air and the winged demon began to tremble more and more. Then a bullet came whizzing through the demons skull. The demon fell flat on its face, blood pouring from it's seemingly limb body. A girl stood behind it, dual wielding two small pistols, still smoking from the battle. Saya looked at her, her eyes wide open, gaping in amazement. The girl began to sweep the room, looking around every corner. Saya stood there, awestruck. The girl put one gun away, but kept one gun in her hand as she walked cautiously towards Saya. She put the gun to Saya's face and looked at her fiercely. "Who are you, and are you responsible for what's going on here?" Saya put her hands in the air, dropping her sword. "I didn't do anything to anyone," Saya said, looking down at the ground. The girl snickered and kept her eyes dead locked on Saya. That will be for me to decide, weirdo. "First of all, you stink of and are covered in blood. Why?" Saya kept her eyes lowered. "It's a long story," she said quietly. The girl put the gun back a little. "You don't seem evil, even though you're a demon," she said. Saya looked at her questionably. "I don't understand, what is a demon?" The girl scratched her head. "You are not a demon?" "No" Saya said. The girl put her gun in her holster and started to walk out the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" Saya exclaimed. The girl kept walking. "To find him," she said quietly. "Who?" Saya asked. "That's none of your business," the girl said harshly and kept walking. "What is your name? At least tell me that," Saya shouted. "Call me Lady," Lady said. Lady continued on her way, walking into the abyss. Saya picked up her sword and looked around. "Wait," she thought. She turned around. "Diva!" She screamed. Diva was gone.

Dante's eyes slowly began to open. He looked around slowly, still trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes snapped open as he looked around and saw that he was in a small chapel. Dante sat up, trying to make sense of the situation. "How the hell did I….." Dante started and he heard a door close. He turned around and saw a girl walk into the chapel. She was incredible beautiful, with long black hair, a perfect figure and plush, pink lips. Her jade green eyes looked at Dante and a small smile appeared on her face. Dante smiled widely, jumping up from the bench he was laying on. The girl walked over, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. Dante looked at her up and down, trying to figure out what she was. _Is she a demon?_ Dante thought, scratching his head. The girl walked up to the altar and bended down. She put her hands in a praying motion and began to pray. Dante folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against a wall. "So, is there something that you need forgiveness for?" he asked, smirking. The girl looked at him, eyes shut. "Yes," the girl said. "But the sins that I committed in my life are unforgivable. What I do here is to calm my soul and release my spirit. When the day comes that God forgives me, I will know," Dante snickered and unfolded his arms. "That sounds like a bunch of religious bullshit," he said harshly. The girl continued to smile. "You will find that God isn't forgiving to those who disrespect his name and his teaching. This chapel is made from God's will. It is a holy place and those who defile it with their words will pay the uttermost pain when they experience God's wrath and fury." Dante laughed and waved his hand in a circular motion. Sure, sure, I believe you miss; he said and rolled his eyes. The girl put her hands down and stood up. She put her hands to her side and looked directly at Dante. Dante looked back at her, starting to get a bad feeling. She put her hand out and smiled. "My name is Kisara. What is yours?" Dante looked at her hand, confused. He then reached his hand out and shook Kisara's hand. "I'm Dante," Dante said. Kisara continued to smile, looking deeply into Dante's eyes. She then turned around, and began to look at the door. You should probably leave this place. It isn't safe here for you." Dante snickered and put his hand through his wavy white hair. Don't worry about me, Dante said. I'm a demon if you didn't notice. Kisara turned around and gave Dante a sad smile. "Yes, I know," she said. "But I'm afraid that demons have no chance against chiropterans." Dante looked at her curiously. "What the hell are chiropterans?" "Evil beast like beings created by one of queens of chiropterans, Diva," Kisara said. "They feed on human being or anything that gets in their way. They can only be defeated with a certain type of swords and guns. But these weapons are very rare. Humans tried to mass produce these weapons so that the public could defend themselves, but Diva made sure most of these weapons were destroyed." Dante put his hand on his face. "Ok, let me get this straight. There are mad monsters running around that can't fucking be killed with swords or guns and they are stronger then demons?" "Exactly," Kisara said. "Only the second queen, the one called Saya can help you rid your world of them." Dante slammed his fist on a bench. What the fuck is going on here! Where the hell are these monsters coming from?" Kisara shifted uncomfortably. "Your world has been transformed because of the battle between the two queens. When the two chiropteran queens fought each other, it seems to have interfered with your world somehow. It also seems that this world has become a living hell. Your demons have been completely unleashed upon this new world created by the two worlds combining." Dante began to stretch. Kisara looked at him questionably. What are you doing? She asked. Dante grinned and pulled out his sword from his sheath. He held his sword to the sky. "Sorry, but I don't have time for all this bullshit, Dante said. "I need to find a certain asshole and make him give me my medallion. So I'm going to find this queen, restore this dam planet back to normal, then find my douchebag brother and kick his ass!" Kisara smiled. "You are a true warrior with a good heart. Even though you think religion is foolishness, you are truly blessed in God's eyes." Dante smiled a small smile and started to walk out the door. "Wait!" Kisara shouted. She ran towards him and put her fist up and gave him a determined smile. "I'm coming with you." Dante brushed her away and kept walking. "Sorry, but I need to do this alone. Besides, you would just get in my way, no offense." Kisara smiled and sat down. "Fine, I'll stay here and wait for you. Good luck." Dante nodded and continued out the door. He opened the door and gasped. The world was in complete chaos. Hell had come to Earth as fire swirled around the sky and humans were running for their life with demons and chiropterans fighting and killing.


	2. A Meeting of Demons and Chiropterans

Saya stepped outside, looking around in this new world she lived in. She gripped her sword tightly as she truly felt alone, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She always had Kai, Riku, and Hagi. But now it seemed that she was alone once again. She fell to her knees as she began to feel tears roll down her cheek. Suddenly, someone on a motorcycle appeared in front of Saya. The person took off their helmet. Saya looked up. "Lady?" Lady looked at her and smiled. "I couldn't leave you here. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight." Saya smiled and got up on her feet. "Get on," Lady said and threw Saya a helmet. Saya put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle. Hold on, Lady shouted and started to go down the dusty road. The city that had once been there was now a dusty wasteland. Saya observed this as she rode with Lady on the motorcycle down the road. So, what are you anyways? Lady shouted. Saya looked down. "I'm a chiropteran," she answered. "What the hell is that?" Lady asked. Saya looked at her hands. "A monster," she answered. Lady looked back at her. "You don't look or act like a monster to me. And I know monsters. I just killed one today. The worst one in history." Lady looked back at the road. Saya continued to look down. Suddenly, Lady stopped the motorcycle. Saya looked up. "What's going on?" she asked. Lady pointed up ahead. Up the road, a chiropteran was feeding on a body of a demon. It had completely shredded its body to pieces and it was feeding on the demons organs. Lady took a pistol from her holster and then signaled Saya to stay put. "Wait!" Saya put her hand out to stop Lady, but she was already on her way over. Lady creeped over, her gun pointing at the chiropteran. The chiropteran continued to feed, not paying attention. Suddenly, it started to sniff the air. Lady stopped, aware of the monster sensing her. Saya jumped off the bike and grabbed her sword. Slicing her hand with the sword, Saya infused the sword with her blood. The chiropteran looked at Lady hungrily as demon flesh hung from its teeth. Blood was dripping down its mouth and hitting the ground as it stood up on its legs. Lady stood her ground as the chiropteran roared at her, blood and flesh hitting her face. Lady sighed and brushed off her clothes. "You have a big mouth", Lady said as she shot the chiropteran in the face. Blood trickled down its head as it looked at directly at Lady. Lady laughed and reloaded the gun. "I didn't think I would have to use another bullet against you", she said, putting on a small smile. She looked up and shot the chiropteran again in the same spot. The chiropteran stood its ground, continuing to just look at Lady. Suddenly the chiropteran lunged at Lady, claws out as it slapped Lady to the ground. Lady continued to shoot the monster as she lay on the ground, trying to get up. But the chiropteran continued to loom over her, swinging in a wild rage. Suddenly, Saya jumped in as the chiropteran tried to grab Lady. She cut the monsters arm off with one quick slash. The chiropteran howled in pain, holding the limb as blood spilled everywhere. Lady looked over and watched Saya walk up to the monster. Saya's attitude had completely changed. No longer was she the quiet girl who was kind and polite. What stood in front of Lady was a pure hunter, a warrior with no limitations, her eyes glowed a dark red. Saya had completely transformed into a monster in her own right. The chiropteran, aware of Saya's power tried to back away, its body beginning to turn into crystal. Saya continued to walk towards it, her eyes fixed on the chiropteran. The chiropteran continued to back up, its fear on its face. It reached out and tried to brush Saya away, but with one quick movement, she grabbed its hand in midair and shoved her sword in its neck with her other hand. The chiropteran began to spit up blood, its face turned into crystal. The beast fell, completely turned into crystal and broke into pieces before Saya. Saya stood before the shards, looking down at the remains. Lady stood up, brushed herself off, and began pulling strands of flesh and blood from her hair. She looked over at Saya, who was still standing near the beast's remains, silent. Lady reached for her other pistol, but something changed her mind. She put her hand down and put her hand on Saya's shoulder. "Are you OK?" She asked, trying to be cautious. Saya slowly turned around and looked at Lady. She had a small smile on her face. "Sure," she said, walking towards the motorcycle. "I'm just fine." Lady looked down and smiled broadly. "She's a good ally."

Vergil stood on top of an abandon building, looking down at the Hell that was once Earth. He held the two amulets of Sparda in his hand. Vergil looked down at his hand and put on a small smile. "Hmm," he said, looking at the power of the creatures called Chiropterans. "_So this is the result of using the power of father,_ Vergil thought, running his fingers over the Sparda sword. He put the two amulets inside his jacket and jumped down from the building. He began to walk among the demons and chiropterans, not even noticing the power of the beasts. Suddenly a loud noise was heard up ahead. Gunshots filled the air. Vergil looked ahead and saw a boy alongside a man with jet black hair. The boy was carrying a gun and had a determined expression on his face. The man carried a gigantic case and was bashing the demons and chiropterans away with it. Vergil continued to walk towards them, amused at what he saw. He ducked as a demon came flying towards him. The dark haired man stopped and looked over at Vergil. Vergil looked back at him. Their eyes met and it seemed to last forever. The man signaled to the boy to stay and the man ran at Vergil with quick speed. Vergil smiled and teleported behind the man. Pulling out his favorite sword, the Yamato, Vergil quickly slashed the man's body, causing blood to be spilled everywhere. The man grabbed his arm which had been hit the worse, blood was gushing out the wound. With one quick movement, Vergil pulled out his second sword, Force Edge, and cut the man's arm clean off. The boy gasped as the man held his nub, wincing in pain. The boy ran over, shooting at Vergil. Vergil grinned and began to dodge the bullets with quick movement. He teleported behind the boy and wretched his arm behind his back and began to squeeze his hand. The boy screamed in pain and dropped the gun. Vergil leaned into the boy's ear, putting more pressure on the arm. "You should have never come here, fool," Vergil whispered, continuing to put more pressure on the arm. The boy looked behind him angrily, his face red. The boy then spit in Vergil's face. Vergil let go of the boy's arm, angrily wiping the spit off his face. He then grabbed the boy's neck and began to violently squeeze the life out of him. Suddenly, the man came in and bashed Vergil in the head with his case. Vergil dropped the boy and turned around. He lifted his eyebrows when he seen that the man's arm was no longer gone. "So I see, your no ordinary opponent," Vergil said, beginning to walk away. We shall meet again, my friends". The man tried to counter with an attack, but Vergil teleported away.


	3. Diva vs Vergil

Dante continued to walk down the road, his favorite sword Rebellion at his side. He had been hacking demons all day and chiropterans wasn't in sight. Dante laughed to himself, thinking about what Kisara had said. He continued through the town stopping to look at the destroyed buildings and houses. "What a god dam mess this place is", Dante said. "This world has gone straight to Hell." "It sure has," a voice said. Dante turned around. Kisara stood there in a new outfit, waving a bit. Dante put his hand to his head. "Dammit, I told you to stay there!" Dante shouted, putting his hands in the air. Kisara put on a shy smile and put her hands behind her head. "I think you might need my help, Dante." Dante sneered and kept walking away. Yeah right, he said. Kisara folded her arms across her chest and pointed up to the sky. "Oh really?" she said. "Then look up." Dante looked up just in time to see a gigantic chiropteran jump down from the sky. He managed to roll and missed the monster falling on him. He picked himself up, grinning as he dusted himself off. "Now this is a real party!" Dante screamed as he jumped into the air and came crashing down upon the beast with Rebellion. The chiropteran howled in pain, staring to back up. Dante looked at it, lifting up Rebellion and pointing it at the beast. "You are FUCKED!" Dante screamed and went charging at the monster. The chiropteran quickly looked up and grabbed Dante by his sword hand, lifting him in the air and slamming him down to the ground. "What the hell…?" Dante said as he sat on the ground, holding his elbow. "Are you referring to the ass beating you just caught or the fact that the chiropterans regenerating?" Kisara asked, walking up to Dante. Dante rubbed his head and spit blood in her direction. "Piss off," he said, standing up and readjusting himself. Kisara smiled and pushed Dante aside. "Let me show you true power, Dante," Kisara said, pulling a black staff with white stripes and a small blade at the end from her back. She began to swing her staff in an impressive display of power. Dante snickered and put Rebellion away. "OK, let's see what you can do, girlie", Dante said, stepping to the side. Kisara put on a sly smile and went into a battle position. The chiropteran ran at her, teeth bared at her as it tried to come at her in a hungry rush. From 5 feet away, she stabbed the beast in its chest with the bladed edge. The chiropteran was turned into crystal and blown to pieces. Kisara grinned and put her staff away. Dante clapped his hands lightly and smiled. "So you're pretty good," Dante said, pulling out a pistol. At the same time, a demon came behind Kisara and tried to attack. Dante shot the demon right between the eyes and put his gun away. "But it seems you missed one," Dante said, smirking. Kisara shook her head. She threw her staff directly behind Dante and stabbed a demon between the eyes. "So did you," Kisara stated, grinning. Dante shook his head and kept walking.

As Diva walked around the destroyed planet by herself, she began to feel truly alone. She had felt alone for a very long time, never having anyone around who truly cared for her. She felt jealous of Saya, who always was loved by people. As she walked by herself, this was going through her head, swirling around and torturing her. At this time, Vergil had teleported into the area, stopping to take a rest. Diva continued walking, twirling her sword with each step. Vergil stood in the middle of the road, leaning on his sword from the back. He looked down at the two amulets in his hands and looked up into the sky. Diva stopped when she saw Vergil blocking the road. Vergil sensed she was there, but didn't pay any attention to her. "Interesting," Diva said, walking up to Vergil. She put on a sly smile. "I didn't know that humans could be so powerful and sexy," she said, tossing her long hair back. "Don't toy with me woman," Vergil said, putting the amulets in his pockets. Diva looked at him sideways. "You are quite the cute one," she said, smiling bigger. Vergil rested his hand on Yamato. Diva put her hands up. "You aren't going to attack me, are you? She asked. Vergil closed his eyes and smiled. "Don't try to fool me woman. I know you are not human. So let me give you a fair warning. If you get any closer, I will end you." Diva continued smiling, putting her hands down. She lifted her sword up. "Let's see what you can do then," Diva replied. Vergil didn't say anything, continuing to stand in the same position. Diva ran at him, and tried to swing. Vergil left an afterimage, and appeared behind Diva. "You are a horrible swordsman," he said, as he pushed Yamato from its sheath with his thumb. With one quick movement, he cut Diva and reappeared in the position he was in from the beginning. Diva's eyes widened as she felt the cut, blood spilling out her mouth as she fell to her knees. Vergil put Yamato away and began to walk away. "Next time, understand who you are messing with woman," he said. Diva coughed up blood and tried to stand up. Vergil stopped and stood still. His hand reached for Yamato once again. But as he was trying to pull out the sword, Diva grabbed his hand and threw him with his arm out across the road. Vergil rolled on the ground and sat up, looking at Diva, surprised. Diva smiled and wiped the blood from her mouth. She lifted up her shirt and it showed that the mark that Yamato made was gone. "Well, that wasn't very nice," Diva said, smiling wider. But then, her face got stone cold and her blue eyes seemed to stare right through Vergil. "All of my chevaliers are gone. Because of my big sister Saya, I have to be alone once again. But now that I found you, we can be together. You shall become my newest and greatest chevalier." Vergil got back up and brushed himself off. "I'm not interested in becoming your pet," he muttered. Diva let out an eerie laugh. "You don't have a choice in the matter," Diva retorted. Diva ran at Vergil with tremendous speed. Vergil, shocked, dodged a devastating blow from Diva, and slid to the side. He pulled out Force Edge and went in a defensive position. Diva brushed herself off, and bent down to grab her sword. Vergil took advantage of this situation and tried to attack swiftly. He left his defensive position and tried to swing at her directly. As he did this, Diva grabbed her sword and managed to disappear and reappear behind Vergil. She cut her hand with the blade, fusing her blade with her blood and stabbed Vergil directly in the abdomen. Vergil froze as he looked down slowly at the sword through his chest, blood beginning to trickle down his mouth. "_Why am I in so much pain?"_ Vergil thought as intensive pain coursed through his body. Diva put her foot on Vergil's back and pushed over with tremendous force, pulling out the sword. Vergil groaned in pain, holding his wound as blood ran down his legs. He began to lose his footing, tripping over and hitting the ground, face first. Diva walked over and bent down. She flipped Vergil over gently and looked deep into his eyes. "It's time for you to become mine," Diva whispered, gently pressing her lips against Vergil's. Vergil looked at her, unable to move. Diva looked up and smiled as she used her sword to cut her hand. She cupped her hands as her blood began to fill in her hand. She then wretched Vergil's mouth open and began to make him drink the blood. Vergil began to choke, blood going all over his face. "Yes, drink it, that's right," Diva cooed, putting her hand over his mouth to make him swallow the blood. When the demonic blood and the chiropteran queen's blood combined together, a reaction began to happen in Vergil's body. He began to shake violently, blood beginning to pour richly out his mouth, making him choke. Diva looked down in horror as the shaking stopped as quickly as it began. Vergil lay on the ground, blood all over his seemingly lifeless body. Diva stood up, and shed a tear at her loss. She did not mean for this to happen. She looked down and seen an item in Vergil's pocket. As she went to go reach for it Vergil's body dissipated into a pitch black circle that covered his entire body. "What in the….." she started to say, but didn't get to finish the sentence for a huge, dark, muscular arm came out and punched Diva clear over the next crest of a sand dune. From the black circle emerged a figure that was a very dark red, had huge bony wings that had translucent skin connecting the bones. The eyes were blood red in color and the head had horns coming from the forehead. As Diva came back over the sand dune she had seen what became of Vergil and was terrified. She tried to run but the monster that was now Vergil caught up to her very quickly and drove a shoulder into the small of her back sending her sprawling into the sand. Diva cried out in pain as blood began to trickle down her back. The new Vergil laughed a dark laugh and began to loom over Diva. She looked up in fear as Vergil looked at his clawed fingers, and drove them in Diva's skull. Blood got everywhere as a huge hole appeared in Diva's head. Her eyes went blank as she fell to the ground. Vergil began a sinister laugh as he began to slowly return back to normal. 5 minutes later, Vergil was back to his original form. "It seems that the power of the amulets and the hell that is now Earth is beginning to corrupt me," he said, looking down at his hands. He turned around and looked at the corpse of Diva. His eyes widened as he looked at the spot she was supposed to be at. She was gone. Vergil snickered and waved his hand, forgetting all about the woman. He then pulled out his one amulet… ONE AMULET! Vergil began to scream as he checked the area extensively for the other amulet, but it was nowhere to be found. As she watched Vergil from a distance, Diva grinned as she watched the desperation on Vergil's face. "Smug idiot," she whispered, palming the amulet in her hand. "No one can defeat me." She suddenly disappeared. She left a strand of her hair behind, knowing that Vergil could use it to find her. Then she smirked and disappeared.

As Kai and Hagi walked down a long, treacherous rode, they began to feel the fatigue from the fight with the white haired demon. Earlier that day, Kai and Hagi had been near the theater, Hagi fighting Amshel and Kai fighting chiropterans. After a strange, blood red light, they had both appeared next to each other, completely unknown to what had happen. As they walked, they had run into a white haired monster that had tremendous power and easily defeated Hagi and made Kai piss his pants. As this ran through Hagi's head, he began to feel great anger as he thought about Saya and how she was somewhere in a world where this monster man existed. Kai began to think similar thoughts, thinking about what Saya was doing and if she was ok. "Hagi, are you OK?" Kai asked, looking at the chevalier and beginning to stretch and yawned. Hagi looked over at him and put his heavy case on the ground and sat down. He didn't say anything as he closed his eyes and began to seemingly meditate. Kai looked at him and smiled. "I see, not really in the mood to talk huh? The chevalier just sat there and continued to sit there and meditate. And that was what Hagi does.


	4. Kisara's Origins

Welcome to the new and improved Devil's May Bleed! I'm returning to my first fanfiction, and this time I'm coming back with a vengance! It's been on hiatus, and I apologize for that, but I'm back now so let's get started! I do not own Blood Plus or Devil's May Cry! Once again, I will be changing things so the story is a little more original.

As Dante and Kisara walked around the hell world, Dante's stomach beagn to growl as he seen a fast food resturant.

"Well, looks like it's time to grub," Dante said, walking over to the door and pushing it open.

"Are you crazy?" Kisara whispered loudly, running behind Dante and looking over his shoulder into the dark resturant. "You have no idea what is in here and you are just running in? That's just reckless."

"Shut up and help me find some food," Dante muttered as he felt for a light switch next to the door. He finally put his hand on something that felt like a light switch and turned on the lights, revealing a large monster eating a pile of human bodies. Kisara gasped and put her hands to her mouth as Dante smiled and walked up to the beast and tapped it on the shoulder. Kisara closed her eyes and swore as the beast turned around, looking at Dante with fierce red eyes, holding what appeared to be human brains, covered in blood and bite marks.

"Yeah, we would like two hamburgers and one strawberry sundae," Dante said, paying no attention to this. "And give the nice lady over there a cold glass of water would you?" The monster screamed as it dropped the brains and swiped its gigantic paw at Dante, Dante jumping back and dodging the swipe, smiling as he pulled his sword off his back.

"You could just say you were out of food!" Dante shouted as the monster charged at Dante, Dante smiling as the monster tried to grab him. Dante jumped up against a wall and crashed his foot into the monster's face, knocking it into a wall on the other side of the resturant. Dante then rushed at it, sword in his left hand as it recovered and Dante slammed his sword into the monster's stomach. blood running down the monsters mouth. Kisara watched with a smirk as Dante took out his sword and began to swing it around in a showboating manner. The monster didn't allow its injury to slow it down, roaring as it tried to swing and take Dante's head off, Dante ducking and taking his sword and hacking away the monster's legs, making it fall to its face.

"Oops, you fell there buddy," Dante said with a smirk, looking at the demon as it roared in pain. "Do you need some help up? Maybe you should call Life Alert. Do you have one of those buttons things on your keychain...?" The monster interupted Dante's monologue by trying to grab Dante's legs, Dante jumping up and bringing his sword down on the demon's hand. The demon began to scream again as Dante looked at it, mock concern on his face.  
"Time for you to go out like Old Yeller there pal," Dante said as he pulled a shotgun off his back and shot the demon in the head, blood and all kinds of crap going all over, Kisara screaming as blood splattered all over her.

"Stop crying girlie," Dante said as he wiped the blood off him, shaking his head. He jumped over the counter and going into the kitchen.

"You better be going to get me some paper towels!" Kisara screamed, trying to wipe the blood off of her clothes.

"You are totally the most sensitive girl partner I've ever had!" Dante shouted from the kitchen as he rummaged around. "At least Lady and Trish don't complain when I shoot the damn demon and get blood on them. Well, maybe Lady sometimes, but thats because she's a wuss."

"I'm not no ordinary girl either Dante!" Kisara said, sitting against the wall and looking at the floor. "I'm a freak."

"You never really told me about yourself," Dante shouted as he unwrapped something. "What's your story?"

"I am a creation of the government, I'm one of The Schiff that actually didn't recieve something called the Thorn, a disease that turns one into crystal. My blood contains blood from both Saya and Diva, and human blood to stabilize them together. I was at first raised with the other experiments, but once they realized I was different, they placed me in a different place and kept me under constant watch every day."

"So, you and this girl we are looking for are sisters?" Dante asked between eating something. "I thought you said we need one of them to help us, but if you have both of their blood in your body, what is the need?"

"My blood is not strong enough, the human blood cancels most of the effects from Diva and Saya's blood, and they do not know I exist," Kisara said, looking down with her eyes closed. "Lu-Lu was supposed to be the only surviving Schiff member after Moses died. But I was always there, never able to escape with the others. I finally escaped after our world combined, the chaos giving me the chance to escape. I used a computer trying to find my relatives, only to find out that they had died..."

"That really sucks," Dante said, walking out and tossing Kisara a wrapped burger, who caught it and looked at it sadly. "Look, we will find Saya and this Lu-Lu if we need to OK? Don't worry, I've got your back." He smiled and Kisara began to blush, looking away and brushing her long black hair out her eyes.

"Look, you are normal," Dante said cheerfully as Kisara looked at him smiling.

"Why, because I'm blushing?" she asked with an embarassed look.

"No, because no woman can resist my charm," Dante said with a grin as Kisara threw her burger at him.

Sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, I'm back and I'm staying that way! New chapter out next week!


	5. Dante vs Saya

Welcome to the newest chapter of Devil's May Bleed! I do not own Devil's May Cry or Blood Plus. Comment and Review, come on! They are really helpful for a writer to know how people think about my story. Thank you. And now, on to the story.

As Saya sat on the back of Lady's motorcycle, she began to think about how everything had changed so much in the last few hours. At one point, Saya was about to be in a death match with her only sister Diva, now she was sitting on the back of another girl's motorcycle, fighting off chiropterans and these demon things. She had met Lady when she was fighting off a giant winged demon, who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Saya and Diva's fight, allowing Diva a chance to escape. That raised the question where Hagi had disappeared to, along with Amshel, who was still alive supposedly. Kai and the entire Red Shield had disappeared, along with Lu-Lu, everyone had split into different places as the worlds collided together. Hell ruled this new world, the world covered in darkness and fire. It depressed Saya as she looked around at the world she loved so much, seeing it in shambles.

"This is horrible," Saya whispered, tightly grasping onto Lady's shoulders as she thought about all this. Lady looked back at Saya, wishing she could say something to comfort her, but she knew she couldn't. She had already seen the girl in action, and she was a pure killer when she wanted to be. It made Lady smile a bit as she drove the motorcycle, wondering where she should drive to. She knew she should try to find Dante, but she had no idea where the hell he would disappear to at a time like this. When she had left him, he had wen to fight his brother Vergil, but that was a while ago. It seemed like time had stopped in this new world, that the days were just going by without any notice.

"Do you want to stop to get something to eat?" Lady shouted as Saya looked up.

"Sure, I could eat something," Saya said as Lady nodded and put her foot to the gas pedal, speeding the motorcycle up as they drove near a large city.

Meanwhile, Diva had finally found her way into the city, looking around with a smile as seen seen the demon infested world. Humans were running around, scared out their wits as these monsters devoured them, nothing they could do as they were quickly becoming extinct.

"Such fragile creatures," Diva said as she walked through all of this, not batting a eye at this. "How can humans die by such primal creatures? I should sing them a song to give them a fighting chance against these creatures." Diva began to sing, the humans that were around it beginning to transform into chiropterans, Diva smiling as she watched this. The demons began to hold their ears, the noise hurting them as they looked at Diva with an angry look. They then launched themselves ay Diva, prepared to attack her, but before they could, they were cut into pieces and their body parts were scattered in front of Diva's feet. She stopped singing and looked at the person who killed the demons with a smile.

"Can you shut the hell up lady?" Dante asked as he looked at Diva with an annoyed look. Diva smiled wider, thinking about seeing another man that looked just like this man before her.

"That is the Queen!" Kisara said as she looked at Diva from behind Dante, a fearful expression on her face. "That is Diva, one of the two Queens of Chiropterans!"

"Can she help us stop all these dam creatures from running around here?" Dante asked Kisara as Kisara didn't reply, her eyes fixed on Diva's face.

"Are you the brother of that other demon name Vergil?" Diva asked as Dante looked at her with a serious look.

"How do you know that name?" he asked as he pulled out his sword and put it to Diva's face. "Let's here some answers lady."

"My name is Diva," Diva answered as she looked at Dante with an amused look. "You do not have the power to defeat me half breed."

"I love when people call me that!" Dante screamed as he swung his sword at Diva, Diva dodging quickly. "Is it my fault my dad came to Earth and didn't bring any condoms?" He then followed up his mighty swing with a quick kick, knocking Diva off her feet, and then Dante grabbed her by the foot and pulled her up, her dress dangling and her panties showing.

"Are those flowers?" Dante asked with a grin as Diva looked up with a furious look. She pulled away and fell to the ground, looking at Dante with a dark look.

"You will die for that, I promise you this," Diva said as Dante shrugged.

"Do you know how many woman said that to me?" Dante asked as Kisara rolled her eyes behind him. "If I had a penny for every time I would..." Diva interrupted Dante by pulling one of his customized pistols out of his holster quickly and shooting him in the head with it point blank. Dante looked in surprise as he fell to the ground, blood escaping from the bullet wound. Kisara gasped in horror as she looked down at Dante, her face red with anger.  
"How dare you do that to him!" Kisara screamed as Diva shrugged, smiling as she looked at Dante's body.

"He was not going to get away doing that to a Queen," Diva replied as Kisara pulled out her speared staff.

"I will fight for Dante's sake," Kisara said as she prepared to attack Diva, but a hand grabbed her staff.

"Let me do it," Dante said as he pulled himself up from the ground and removed the bullet from his forehead.  
"This girl is really annoying, so let me finish her off."

"You talk a little too tough," Diva said with a smile as she aimed the gun at Dante again.

"I wouldn't try it, I already did," a voice said as Dante turned and seen Lady and Saya, Saya looking ahead at Diva with widened eyes.

"DIVA!" Saya screamed as she jumped off the bike and pulled out her sword quickly. She ran at Diva, but Dante jumped in front of her.

"Sorry, this is my kill," Dante said as Saya looked at him with a dark look.

"So you are working with Diva?" Saya asked as Dante snickered.

"I just won't let you kill her, I want that satisfaction," Dante replied as Saya readied her sword in front of him.

"Then you have to die," Saya said darkly as she attacked, swinging her sword wildly as Dante pulled his sword in front of him to protect himself. He continued as Saya continued to attack, not stopping at all. He then countered, using the size of his sword to his advantage by pushing Saya and her sword back, and then knocking Saya's sword away and putting his sword to Saya's face.

"That is enough," Dante said seriously as Saya looked at him with an angry look.

"You don't understand!" Saya screamed as she rolled quickly and retrieved her sword, and ran at Dante and began attacking him again.

"What don't I understand, that you are attacking me?" Dante asked as he dodged a sword slash. He tried to trip Saya, but Saya didn't fall for it. She jumped up quickly and used this opportunity to bring her sword down on Dante, Dante rolling away in the nick of time. He then pulled out his last gun and shot at Saya three times, Saya rejecting each shot with her sword. Dante then put his gun away quickly and ran at Saya, Saya not prepared for what he was going to do.

"She is my sister and she is trying to kill me because I don't want to be like her!" Saya shouted and Dante stopped, dropping his sword to the ground. He looked at Saya with a surprised look as he looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"I know what you are going through," Dante said softly. "I have a twin brother that is the same way with me. Go ahead and take the kill."

"I can't," Saya said as Dante looked at her with a bewildered look.

"Why?" Dante asked as Kisara pointed behind him and Dante turned around. Diva was gone.

Dante and Saya have met! But will they be friend or enemy? Find out next chapter!


	6. The Battle Against Vergil Part 1

Welcome to the newest chapter of Devil's May Bleed! I do not own Devil's May Cry or Blood Plus. Review. This will be short as hell, I apologize.

As Dante and Saya stared each other down, Dante said something that surprised everyone.

"I'm sorry," Dante murmured in a low voice as Kisara and Lady looked at each other in surprise. "I... Didn't know that you were in my predicament. I would have never jumped in front of you like that if I did."

"But you did, and because of that, Diva got away," Saya replied bitterly as she looked at the area Diva had stood in. "I was supposed to end this tonight, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Things happen that people can never predict," a voice said behind Saya as Dante looked up and grinned.

"Your just on time Vergil," Dante said as he unsheathed his sword. "How about I cut that pretty little face of yours to let go of some of this anger?"

"I haven't come here to deal with you Dante," Vergil replied as he looked at Saya. "Where is your sister?"

"You have been infected with her blood," Saya announced as Dante looked at Saya in surprise. "Did you let Diva turn you into one of her chevaliers?"

"I did no such thing," Vergil replied as he reached for Yamato. "Now, as much as I would love to talk with all of you, I'm on a short schedule, so tell me where the little bitch is and we can end this."

"Your infection is growing worse," Kisara inquired as she looked Vergil up and down. "You are beginning to feel emotions for Diva. As much as you are trying to fight, you will be her slave soon."

"SHUT UP!" Vergil screamed out of frustration as he pulled out Yamato and tried to attack Kisara, Lady pulling out a pistol from her holster and shooting him in the head as he lunged for her, pushing Vergil back. Vergil got up, removing the bullet from his skull as his eyes began to glow a dark red.

"I have no interest in dealing with you lower life forms right now!" Vergil shouted as he pulled Force Edge from his back and activated his Devil Trigger, transforming him into his Devil form.

"His Devil from is... different," Dante said as he pulled out Rebellion. "It has a lot more power and it aura is amazing."

"Let's take care of this and hunt Diva down," Saya said as she pulled her sword out, her sword glowing a faint red in the moonlight.

Vergil grinned darkly as he disappeared and began to clash with Saya and Dante, clashing with both of their swords with amazing speed. Lady readied her gun as Kisara pulled out her speared staff and jumped into the battle. She was caught by surprise as Vergil picked up her staff and tossed her away as he slammed the staff into Dante's chest, Dante spitting up blood as the spear went through his chest.

"Is that all you got Vergil?" Dante asked as he pulled out the spear and tossed it at Vergil, Vergil teleporting away and slamming his fist into Dante's face, Dante getting knocked away as Saya looked at Vergil in surprise.

"Is this the power of a half demon? She wondered.

See you next chapter!


End file.
